Somebody Please Kill Me
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: Its Danny's worst ever. First the new door, then the cute girl out to kill him for revenge, then the government asking for his help, then making him help, and to make matters worse he's falling for the girl and going against his government. What could be


Everyone must read this. I am now in competition with my friend Julie because she has over a thousand hits on her fanfiction. But I obviously have the better writing skills. So please read. I shall take her down with all mighty power of my pen.

**Somebody Please Kill Me**

Steady feet brace the ground of the not to soft ground. The movement quick and smooth, but no sound is heard. She is agile. Her training was good but it had to be cut short. Things had to be done, in a short amount of time. The humans behind her shout their commands and the dogs bark and whine their discomfort. But she is too far. Only her ultra high sense ears can pick up the sound they are making miles from her.

Quickly taking to the trees she escapes them even farther. Once again, to compliment her movement, no leaves are stirred not even the branches creak. The trees seem to understand her. They feel her distress. They huddle together in the trees thicken the forest making it more difficult for the hunters to find their prey.

Without hesitation she changes clothes and forms her disguise. A perfect image that no one will ever suspect. A high school teenager. Even the teachers at Casper High are dumb enough not to notice Danny being the ghost boy.

Dogs get closer to her destination. They are gaining. She takes off quicker than before hoping to reach the town before morning. She will blend in perfectly with the townsfolk. She can't loose her touch now. Not when she needs revenge.

Danny wakes to the usual alarm clock next to her bed. A couple times of rolling over then waking up. Then he would proceed to the shower but would have to wait as usually because a certain sister would be in there combing her hair she wishes to have privacy in order to get in the zone for the day.

Such an ordinary is interrupted by his parents that continue to silently mock and embarrass him everyday with their constant show of fighting ghost that seemed to bother people. How fate had so sourly turned on him.

His parents barge in the room enouncing their arrival by busting the door down with a wooden log. His door is then flung across the room against the other wall with some parts shattered.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"We like making entrances, Danny." He father replies.

"But we also needed to take down your door to install your new door." Danny's mother adds.

"A new door?"

"Yeah!" Jack pounds the door into place. "This puppy will keep all ghosts out of your room although the night." The doors glows an eerie green sending a rumbling through his stomach.

_Great now I can't get of my room at night to go to the bathroom. _

"Threat detected. Ghost in room. Securing lock down." The door slams shut and dead bolts are secured into the wall. And bars form on the window. "Lock down secure."

"That's funny I see no ghosts in here."

"The damn thing must be malfunctioning." Jack pounds on the door and pulls at the doorknob. "The blast thing won't open. At least we know it works."

"Don't worry dad, I'll just go out the window today. I'm already late for school." Danny begins his descent out his window.

"Hey, Danny I'll drive you just as soon as I open—"Jack slams into the wall besides the door as the door is flung open.

"Threat gone. All is safe."

"DAMN MALFUCNTIONS!"

"So Danny how was your morning?" Sam gathers her books for class.

"Just great except now I have to get to my room through the window now."

"Okay."

"My parents installed a new ghost shield door to my bedroom."

"Harsh"

"Yeah, now I need jazz to open the door for me when I need to."

"My day could not get any worse."

Just as his locker is slammed shut. A silky voice rings out to him as slow and elegant but it cuts him like a violin string. The voice is pure music and calls to look stunned at the girl now standing next to him with short jet black hair combed repeatedly to each side to look messy yet tidy all at once. Her deep haze eyes are accented by the eye shadow over her lids then proceeding to form designs to the sides of her eyes. Her lips shine with lip gloss bringing his eyes to her full luscious lips.

"Hey, Danny. I've been waiting to meet to for a long time. I'm new here and I was wondering if u could show me around?"


End file.
